Ratusz
Introduction At the heart of the town you can find the town hall, through which the town grows and flourishes. The smart civil servants, who work here, love to give you information about your local population. The town hall is a place to go for an overview of your town. It allows you to see where you have assigned citizens, how much room you have in your city, how much space is occupied, the satisfaction of your citizens, the population growth, corruption if any, and your income/expenditure. Every expansion of the town hall increases the maximum number of citizens in your town. There are also Town Stages of the town hall expansion that changes the whole town view. The town hall shows how happy/sad your people are, your housing capacity, your income/costs, distribution of citizens, workers and scientists. It also allows you to change your town name. Also, once every few levels the town hall changes your town icon in island view and adds more scenery to your town. The levels include: 1, 2, 4, 7, 10, 13, 16 and 18. Expansion details Note that: *Researches help reduce the building materials needed to build this building (and are cumulative): Pulley research reduces them by 2%, Geometry another 4% or 6% total, and Spirit Level an additional 8% for a total of 14% reduction bonus from the normal amount of wood and marble, sulphur, crystal glass, or wine required to build this building. Satisfaction There are five levels of satisfaction in your town. The higher the satisfaction, the more population you gain per hour. New look in 0.2.0 All of this is on a per town basis (for empire gold total see the usual place). 1. Rename town 2. Population / maximum population 3. Action points: 2 base, one additional for every 5 town hall levels - 1 used per fleet/military action 4. Population gain/loss per hour 5. Gold gain/loss per hour 6. Percentage corruption (any ideas of how this is calculated? distance?) 7. Satisfaction... 8. Satisfaction total. 9. Number of people making money (bugged - should be amount of money being made) and number of people making money 10. Amount of wood being made and number of people making wood 11. Amount of special resource being made and number of people making special resource. 12. Number of ideas being made and number of people making ideas (10, 11 and 12 all are the normal numbers minus the corruption percentage (28%)) 13. Warning that there is corruption in your colony. 14. Basic satisfaction for having a town (+196) 15. Satisfaction gained from research (e.g. Holiday - +25) 16. Satisfaction from having a tavern (+12 * tavern level) 17. Satisfaction from serving wine (+80 * level of wine provided) 18. Satisfaction from having museum (+20 * level of museum) 19. Satisfaction from cultural goods in this town (+50 * number of goods) 20. Dissatisfaction from having population (-1 * population) 21. Dissatisfaction from corruption ((population * corruption percentage) + (wine satisfaction * corruption percentage) + ((cultural goods satisfaction * corruption percentage) / 2))